Everything Is Going To Be Alright
by Sir Butt
Summary: Tsunayoshi knew what was going to happen. The visions showed him everything. So while others panicked, he knew everything was going to be alright. [ arcobaleno!Tsuna ]
1. First to care

**Note :**

 **\- Single dot as line-breakers because ffnet is a butt sometimes and the lines won't show.**

* * *

 **Title : Everything Is Going To Be Alright**

 **Chapter 1 : First to care.**

Five year old Tsuna sat under a blooming sakura tree with his hands folded on his lap. If one were to pass by, they would think that the child was a doll of porcelain, silently waiting for someone, _something_.

It is said that cats leave their home to die somewhere else.

Tsuna didn't know how. He just knew. Deep inside, he knew he was dying. His heart was failing him and nobody cared to notice. Doctors dismissed his weak tendencies as laziness.

His own father didn't see any wrong in his son, laughing at how silly and adorable his son was when the kid struggled to open a jar of jam, dismissed his son's panting and wheezing when going up the stairs. Naive Iemitsu found casual humor in Tsuna's struggles, even at that one time Tsuna cried and said he could no longer run.

Most of the time, Tsuna's heart burned in intense pain while Iemitsu and Nana laughed it off.

Of course, Tsuna never blamed his parents for being a pair of loving airheads. He tried to love them and love them he did.

Ever since that weird old man Iemitsu brought home did _something_ to him, he grew weaker than he already was. Tsuna felt the loss of an important part of himself. The odd flame that kept him going seemed unreachable. Maybe if he cried like the time he fell off that tree, the fire would come back to him.

No matter how hard he cried, it never came back.

One day, he stopped crying.

Why bother?

Tsuna smiled to himself as he reflected the events of his short life. Short, but he was fully content with it.

He was ready to let go.

Sawada Tsunayoshi closed his eyes and waited for his final breath. Breaths passing through his lips grew slower and thinner.

"Excuse me, young man. Do you mind if I sit down beside you?" asked a voice he never heard before.

A stranger.

The boy looked up and saw a white-haired man with round-framed glasses. The man carried a cool air of mystery, yet Tsuna couldn't help but to be drawn into the stranger's chilling aura.

"I don't mind." out came the boy's gentle reply. The usually shy Tsuna found no point in shunning people away when he was going to die in the end. The inevitable end wouldn't change no matter what he do, so he might as well be kind.

"So kind."

The stranger sat centimeters apart from the dying boy. Both were enjoying the mild rain of pink petals in comfortable silence. It stayed that way for minutes, maybe hours, nobody counted, until the stranger broke the silence.

"What are you doing here all alone?" The stranger said while giving Tsuna a kind of smile he never saw before. The boy stared at the smile, completely mesmerized. He tried to figure out why he liked it so much.

He wished he could smile like that.

For a moment, Tsuna forgot to answer the nice stranger. A soft pink dusted his cheeks as he stuttered out his reply. "F-Finding somewhere to sleep."

"That's nice. But don't you think it's a shame to sleep when such a beautiful sight is there for you to see, to touch, to feel?"

"It's okay. Tsu-kun can see them again if Tsu-kun wakes up. If Tsu-kun can't, that's okay too."

"…"

That look on the stranger's face… He _understood_.

"Well, that's a shame… Is it alright to tell me why you might not wake up?"

Tsuna cupped his hands to his chest, feeling the failing organ beating weakly in a gradually slowing rhythm. It wouldn't hurt to tell a stranger of his conditions, right? Maybe for once, someone would believe him.

"Heart will stop beating soon… Tsu-kun not sure how, but Tsu-kun knows. A tiny voice says so."

The stranger gave him a look of pity. He had his own dilemma to deal with, but seeing the child sitting alone under a sakura tree drew him in like nobody else did before. He approached the kid without any ill intention, wanting only company.

Unsure of his sudden attachment to a child, the man reach out to pat the other's head in an attempt to take away a bit of death's weight.

"I wish I can do something to help you, child."

Tsuna shook his head. A weak smile graced his lips as he leaned closer to the touch. "Mmm mmm. Onii-san's smile is enough!"

Then they felt it snapped together.

A fully synchronized _connection_.

The stranger couldn't believe it. He found what he had longed for in a child he met barely minutes ago. The child's warmth felt so foreign against his hand, yet so perfect. An invisible force pulled the two strangers together, souls linked into one.

'An all accepting sky.'

He always hated humans, but he'd be damned if he let this young child, _his_ sky die.

The man held on to Tsuna's hand and kissed it as a silent vow to their new bond. That day, he made a promise to protect his new sky, no matter how ridiculous the situation would be.

An ancient earthling together with a dying human child didn't sound too bad.

So the stranger finally allowed a proper introduction.

"Let me to introduce myself, young one. My name is Kawahira."

.

A year passed since Kawahira and Tsuna first met.

Kawahira tried not to hide any secret from his sky. Ever since the connection was made, the ancient earthling told him the truth about his true identity, the arcobaleno, Tri-Ni-Set, _everything_.

Being a child, Tsuna believed all that Kawahira had told him, though confused by a few new words. It took a while for him to fully learn their meaning and finally understood the weight of Kawahira's burden.

It wasn't that hard to understand the new words Kawahira taught him. After all, he understood death.

Tsuna wished he could help, but he didn't have any special powers, nor was he a species capable of shaping the world's axis.

Tsuna understood the significance of elements. He was the sky to Kawahira, and the man was his mist. The bond had already been secured on the day they met.

Despite his uselessness, he would never allow himself to let Kawahira carry the heavy fate alone. As a sky, Tsuna made the earthling swear to never do anything beyond his limits, though he didn't know the earthling broke that oath many times before.

Regardless of how hard the human child tried to cheer up his dear mist, Kawahira continued _breaking_.

"Kawa-nii…"

"Yes, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"I can feel you fading away… Are you going to die…?"

Kawahira's smile cracked for a fraction of a second at the question.

True, he was dying. 'Fading away' as Tsuna described it. Without a proper sky to hold one-third of the Tri-Ni-Set together, Kawahira's mist created a fake harmony flame to keep the turning point of time and space from breaking apart. As time passed, the Tri-Ni-Set rejected his flames, deteriorating his mist within.

For all the toll placed on his life, he continued draining his own life to bind the pacifiers to time and space.

He _had_ to, lest life disappears.

He-

"Kawa-nii? Is it because there's no sky arcobaleno? Kawa-nii said there has to be 7 pacifier guardians, but there's only 6 now?" Tsuna tugged at Kawahira's sleeve, brown eyes staring straight through the man's clear glasses.

Would Kawahira lie to his sky? He lied many times before, so another one wouldn't hurt.

As if sensing the man's intention, Tsuna held the other's hand the tightest his weak hands allowed.

"Are you going to lie to me again? Please tell me the truth this time…" Tsuna pleaded. "I can't lose you, Kawa-nii…"

"Tsuna…"

Kawahira kneeled down and wrapped his arms around the small child. He felt Tsuna's heart beating faintly against his chest. If Kawahira dies, Tsuna would too. That was the price for creating an illusionary heart.

And if Tsuna dies, Kawahira would release his hold on the pacifier and let the world collapse in a permanent standstill. His life would be of no worth to live without his Tsunayoshi.

The world could burn and he would not look back.

Tsuna sobbed into Kawahira's chest. He didn't want the other to die. He didn't want the only person to show genuine love for him to disappear, not after everything the earthling had to endure for a world full of hate.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was only a child, powerless to change the world. No matter how much he willed to fix everything, he couldn't do anything but just that - willed for a future where everything would be alright.

Will.

His will.

His _dying_ will.

His tears stopped as he felt the familiar flame once again burned in his core.

He couldn't believe it. The seal placed upon him broke _just like that_.

And all it took was to realize his own absolute resolution, one so strong, _nothing_ would be able to hold him back.

With the seal finally broken, everything seemed clearer, more 'alright' compared to the screaming wrongness in the past.

"Tsuna…?" Kawahira asked when Tsuna suddenly stopped crying. "Tsuna, are you alright…?"

Tsuna shook his head, refusing to let go of the man he claimed as his own.

No. He was not alright, not until everything else is alright too.

"Ne, Kawa-nii…"

Kawahira felt a sudden dread in his stomach.

No.

Please no…

No no no no no no no-

"Please make me the sky arcobaleno."

.

Tsuna almost died twelve times before his flames latched to the core of the pacifier. It took Kawahira five tearful hours to figure out why the pacifier hurt Tsuna.

'Tsuna's illusionary heart.'

The pacifier rejected the mist flames inside of Tsuna's body, yet it held on to the sky flames within. It was ripping his insides apart.

Kawahira tried to take back the pacifier, tried severing the incomplete channel between the cursed object and Tsuna. But it was too late. He curse had begun and Tsuna didn't stop screaming until the earthling ceased his flames from creating the illusionary heart.

For a moment, Tsuna wasn't breathing, eyes closed, pulse gone with the absence of a heart.

Then the pacifier glowed, unmistakably fusing into the child's chest until it was no longer visible.

"Tsuna!" Kawahira kneeled beside Tsuna, the new sky arcobaleno and held him close. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he heard slow breaths from the child's parted lips.

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes, feeling extremely drained and heavy. The rhythm in his chest felt off and unstable. It wasn't the same as before, but he didn't care. He survived and became an arcobaleno. Nothing else mattered.

Mustering all his remaining strength, he wrapped his arms around Kawahira's neck and smiled.

"Everything is going to be alright now, Kawa-nii."

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N : Supposed to be a one-shot, but I know if I don't chop and post it in smaller chapters, I will never get my ass to finish this thing.**

 **After this fic is completed, I'll post it as a one-shot in ao3.**

 **Now working on the second chapter of my other fic, "Vampirism Tends To Keep asdnalfnaskdadllfasd".**

 **Note to self : Stop it with all these long-ass titles.**

 **Edit : Now that I've read it as a chapter, it felt very different. Oh well. It was supposed to be a one-shot, so the structure is different from my usual writings.**

 **Cheers.**


	2. First promise

**Title : Everything Is Going To Be Alright**  
 **Chapter 2 : First promise**

Tsuna had his first vision just three days after becoming the sky arcobaleno.

.

..

...

 _September 30th, 2015._

That was the date carved on the tombstone.

He saw a group of six teenagers dressed in black suits. One teen with silver hair cried his heart out as another teen with short dark hair pulled him into a loose hug. The others didn't look any better. The one with blue hair gripped what appears to be a trident and stabbed the earth underneath.

"How is all of this 'alright'?" Tsuna heard him whisper.

There were kids too. Three of them. Tsuna saw his mother mutter words to them, no doubt comforting them. It was difficult to watch his mother try so hard when she couldn't even hold herself together.

There was another group of teenagers who looked ready to murder. The shortest one in the middle, obviously the boss amongst them, clenched his fists so hard, blood dripped from his bandaged hands. Those red eyes hidden behind hair of the same color looked so beautiful. If only he could take away that expression on his face.

A group of men separated far from the others. The man with the scar glared tiredly at the tombstone. He said a few words in a language Tsuna didn't understand before leaving with his… escorts? Tsuna wasn't sure.

Tsuna saw a few infants around. Somehow, Tsuna knew they were the current batch of arcobaleno. The one wearing a fedora had a yellow pacifier hanging on his neck while the other babies didn't have the cursed object on them.

The man with yellow hair and a pickaxe over his shoulder… Was that his dad? He looked a lot older than he remembered. A younger teen with dirty blond hair tugged the arm of the man who looked like Iemitsu. Were they crying? Hard to tell. Maybe they were good at hiding their emotions.

Of all of them, the one who looked the most broken was probably the person with white hair and breathtaking purple eyes. He couldn't even stand up straight as he screamed for someone, _anyone_ to 'get _him_ out of the coffin'. The sky blue-haired girl had to hold the albino in place, tears running down her own cheeks.

Kawahira was nowhere to be seen.

[ Sawada Tsunayoshi ]

[ September 30th, 2015 ]

[ Eternal with the sky. ]

…

..

.

Tsuna hadn't been much like himself lately. Nana noticed how the boy constantly looked tired and often stare at nothing for the longest time. He wouldn't respond when she called out his name, and would flinched every time she touched him.

She also noticed the way Tsuna would always try to find something to lean on, as if too tired to stand. He stopped playing outside, stopped drawing pictures of his favorite anime heroes, stopped saying that he wanted to be a robot and save the world.

Whenever she asked how he was doing, the answer had always been the same.

'I'm fine.'

'It's alright.'

'Nothing's wrong.'

That morning, Tsuna refused to get out of bed, curling himself in a puzzle of blankets. Nana didn't know what to do about her son's increasingly difficult behavior. Perhaps she should ask Iemitsu to come home and make their son all happy again, but she wouldn't want to hinder her darling's work. Besides, a little 'phase' wasn't all that important to earn a visit from Iemitsu. She alone was enough to deal with the child's behavior, at least that was what she convinced herself.

She was never enough, and never will be.

If only she had found out sooner…

"Tsu-kun? Why won't you come downstairs and have dinner with your mama?"

"… Not hungry…" But in truth, Tsuna's stomach twisted in hunger. He just didn't have the heart to face his mother, or anyone, not after seeing that vision.

"You skipped breakfast and lunch! You won't grow any taller if you don't eat."

Tsuna ignored his mother's words. What he needed was some time to sort out his feelings, but he couldn't come up with a decent lie to convince the increasingly frustrated woman.

"Tsu-kun, if you don't tell me what's wrong, I can't help you."

The boy finally poked his head out of the mass of blankets. His innocent brown eyes blinked at his mother as if begging for comfort.

"If I tell mama, will mama _really_ listen to me?"

"Of course!" Nana chirped happily.

'Lies…' his blood sang back to him.

The pacifier in his chest pulsed painfully as he forced himself to accept reality. He loved his mother, he truly did, but the the thought of his own naive mother's neglect ( was that it? ) hurt him.

Tsuna burried himself back into his blankets, refusing to answer any of Nana's calls.

Running out of options, Nana sighed and considered calling someone who might have the patience to deal with the stubborn child.

Maybe she could finally stop worrying for once. All the single-parenting act really worn her down to the bone.

.

After a while of convincing, Nana finally agreed to let Kawahira bring Tsuna to his home for a sleepover. She wondered how Kawahira easily made Tsuna leave his fort of blankets just by extending his arms to the boy. Tsuna basically threw himself over the white-haired man as soon as they saw each other. No words needed.

On Tsuna's whim, he asked if they could stroll through the park before heading to the antique shop. Kawahira of course obliged, piggybacking the child all the way to the requested destination.

Kawahira's back felt warm. Tsuna liked that. The heat was different than anything else he ever felt. Maybe it was the flame harmonization thing Kawahira had told him about. If such was the case, he wished to spend the rest of eternity with his mist.

Yes. He didn't mind that thought at all.

"Ne, Kawa-nii…" Tsuna whispered as he hugged the earthling tighter around the neck. "How long do you think I'll live?"

Kawahira stopped in his track. Somehow, Tsuna just knew there were tears in the other's eyes.

Feeling tears in his own eyes, Tsuna immediately apologized. "I'm sorry! Y-You don't have to answer if-"

"No…" Kawahira slowly stated. "You need to know sooner or later…"

"But-"

"Geez... It's only your third day as the sky arcobaleno and you're already asking the hardest question to answer." Kawahira started walking again, slowly so that Tsuna could enjoy the night's cold breeze.

Ever since the pacifier accepted Tsuna as its rightful carrier, Kawahira dreaded the future, but he who allowed his sky to suffer in his place had no right to deny anything of the sky arcobaleno.

The earthling took a long breath in and out. Damn, he was always a nervous wreck whenever Tsuna is involved. "Your body is abnormally strained even before your curse. With the added burden, you'll have two to three years at most… Unless…"

"Unless…?"

"Unless your body lives on pure willpower, your _dying will flame_."

But even a being as powerful as an ancient earthling cannot fight the strain of a sky arcobaleno's curse, let alone a sickly human child. History proved to be a painful reminder with all the skies die of flame depletion, no matter how legendary their flame capacities are.

That very thought _broke_ him.

"Then you don't have to worry, Kawa-nii." Tsuna rubbed his cheek on Kawahira's back, lips curving into a light smile as sleep started to make his eyes heavy.

'I promise I'll stay longer than that…'

.

9 years.

Tsuna had 9 years to fix everything; the world and everyone he saw in his vision.

September 30th, 2015.

That was his deadline to fix it all.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N : Next chapter 'should' be longer, though I can't really guarantee anything. If I don't post these in tiny pieces, I don't think I'll ever get around to finish this one. Ever.**

 **Thank you for all your kind words. I wouldn't have posted anything without the power I get from you guys. QAQ Thank you.**


	3. Rescue

**Title : Everything Is Going To Be Alright**  
 **Chapter 3 : Rescue**

A month after the curse began, the visions grew frequent to the point of having them whenever he closed his eyes for longer than a few seconds. And each day, his love and admiration towards those people he had yet to meet swelled.

He knew their names by heart. Voices, faces, _all_ of them.

Though his fears were just as great as his awe, his will never faltered. Not all of his visions were smiles and sunshine. He saw fights and blood-stained weapons, but before he saw actual deaths, the visions stopped, almost as if the pacifier itself protected its holder from getting _too_ _hurt_.

Tsuna always woke up crying, be it from happiness or pain.

.

Tsuna began to doubt the bond between him and his mother when a kindergarten classmate of his asked about his family. Sure, he loved her very much, but he couldn't help but to feel a bit bitter at the fact that Nana spends more time gushing about her husband's picture than actually spending time with her son.

The child often caught his mother daydream about the absent father and wondered if she loved Iemitsu more than him. Kawahira explained the different kinds of love; that they are all unique in their own ways. He really, _really_ tried to accept the level of affection and care Nana gave him, but his blood sang to him that the love he received from his mother was 'out of place'.

When he confessed his distress to Kawahira, the earthling pulled him into a tight embrace, never once letting go of the other.

"Tsunayoshi-kun… I fear that the pacifier might had certain effects on you, one which wants you to crave for its needs instead of your own."

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked, tiny hands pushing his mist away so that their eyes would meet. "Its own needs?"

"The other elements of the rainbow. You being fused with the pacifier, I believe it has warped your desires to fill-… Tsunayoshi-kun, are you even listening?"

A pat on his head snapped Tsuna out of his momentary blur. He blinked a few times before smiling sheepishly at the older man. "Ehehe… Sorry?"

Kawahira sighed. At times, he forgot that Tsunayoshi was a mere 6 year old child despite the same child knowing how the fabric of time and space worked. He tried to word his sentence in a way Tsuna would understand.

"You know how skies want to be together with their other 6 elements, yes?"

Tsuna nodded once, carefully listening to every word spoken out of Kawahira's mouth.

"You being one with the pacifier, it's only natural that you crave for your elements, so much that other bonds feels less important."

"So is that why mama's love feels _wrong_?"

Kawahira bit back his true feelings. He had seen how the woman acted around Tsuna, how she would gush over an absent man instead of tending to her son who was actually there and needed her, how scarily neglectful or plain dismissive she could be when Tsuna wasn't in any immediate death situations, and more down the list.

He hated Nana; hated how Tsuna would give so much love to someone who obviously didn't deserve it. If Kawahira could have it his way, he would snatch Tsuna away and keep the sky to himself.

But tearing away a large part of his sky's life was too cruel. He would sooner swallow poison than to hurt his dear Tsunayoshi-kun.

"Yes…" Kawahira answered. "But don't let it best you. Of course, as the holder of the sky pacifier, you'll have certain needs you can't ignore, but your human side have needs too. You need a mother's love, companions, so much more."

"Oh…"

For a short moment, it felt as if there was nothing around them, that only two of them existed in a space closed off from the rest of the world.

Tsuna smiled and leaned forward to engulf Kawahira in a hug so soft, so gentle, Kawahira felt like breaking there and then.

"Even if I have to lose my sense humanity and live solely to fuel the pacifier, I don't mind."

"Tsuna…"

"I became the sky arcobaleno to make the world right again, so that _you_ can stop breaking. Everything else comes second. Besides…"

Kawahira held a breath in as he waited for Tsuna to finish his sentence, his heart pounding loudly in his chest.

"Wanting to be with my own elements doesn't sound too bad, though I'm pretty satisfied with just _one_ element with me."

.

Future vision wasn't the only ability Tsuna developed as a sky arcobaleno. He accidentally found out he could see the future of other worlds. He had seen worlds where he wasn't the sky arcobaleno, or a world where he grew up in a complete family, or a future of complete chaos. It was overwhelming at first, but he decided to put off this ability and focus on his own world's future…

… until he saw the terrors one person had to go through in so many different worlds…

Tsuna woke up with a splitting headache, screaming into his pillow as he begged for the nightmares to stop.

How could they do this to him?

How could they put one child through hell and back without any remorse, so long as they get what they wanted?

He needed to save him.

He needed to save Rokudo Mukuro.

.

"Are you ready, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Mmm. I don't want to make him wait any longer."

No doubt, Kawahira would follow his sky wherever he goes, that includes an infiltration into mafia territory. He disliked the idea of meddling into human business, but Tsuna felt strongly to save Rokudo Mukuro, strong enough for this person to appear in future visions.

He figured things wouldn't be too difficult given his superior mist flames. Normal humans couldn't stand a chance against him.

"Then let us pay a visit to Estraneo."

.

Things didn't go as smoothly as they hoped.

The Estraneo sprang into action as soon as their flame-detection alarm sounded off. The alarm was in fact not a machine, but a human screeching at any changes in flame reading throughout their base. A little girl with both eyes sewn shut was a horrifying sight to see. What had they done to her?

She wasn't the only one. The further Tsuna and Kawahira fought through the base, the more humanoid creatures with bizarre powers they met. As if mind-controlled, those humans attacked the two on sight.

It didn't take long for Tsuna to put the pieces together. He had guesses as to what kind of place Estraneo was, but seeing it first hand straight out confirmed it to his face.

"Kawa-nii… These human experiments…"

"Worry about that later, Tsuna. You have a friend to rescue, yes?" Kawahira said as he made a clear pathway by making the walls swallow their enemies. It seemed harmless, but he was downright killing them inside of the unseen spaces. Tsuna didn't need to see any of that.

"Right…" Tsuna mumbled. He knew what Kawahira was hiding from him. He could smell the blood in the air, but made no effort to voice it out. He had a mission, and if that mission required death, so be it.

In a place as awful as a den of inhumane experiments, he didn't mind destroying this hellhole, with his own hands or not.

The further they breached to the core, the louder his blood sang.

The song in his blood guided him all the way- left, right, right, a hidden door, ' _This way…_ '

He lost count of how many of those human experiments they encountered. He wished he could save them, but even his blood told him that they were too far gone for salvation. Now they were nothing more than just mindless vessels attacking friend and foe alike.

'Just one person…! If I can save only one person…!' Tsuna's heart screamed in agony, though his face showed no emotions. He didn't need to make this any more painful for his mist. An expression of distress would break the man, and by his book, that was unacceptable.

They ran and ran, until they found a black door.

His blood sang again. 'He's in here.'

"I know…" Tsuna whispered back.

From there on out, he had to do this alone. He had a feeling if he were to bring Kawahira in with him, things would turn out different than that in his visions.

"Kawa-nii. Please wait here for me?"

"What? Why?" Kawahira protested, but he didn't raise his voice. "I can't leave you alone in a place this hazardous."

Tsuna gestured for his mist to come closer. No questions asked, Kawahira kneeled in front of the child, hands slightly trembling with the chilling dread of having to let his sky walk blindly into whatever hell hidden behind those black door. Tsuna of course saw the tears hiding behind the other's eyes. Tiny hands gently pulled the face in front of him for a kiss on cheek.

"I promise, everything is going to be alright, Kawa-nii."

"How? How can you be so sure…?"

"Visions don't lie."

And that was enough.

"Alright…" Kawahira sighed, finally convinced, though still reluctant. As a final effort to keep his sky safe, he created an illusion of a short sword, one powerful enough to be real, and held it up for Tsuna to take. "You know how bad reality can be. Do what you have to do, Tsuna."

Tsuna grabbed the sword and walked into the black-doored room without another word to the earthling. He didn't want to let Kawahira see the tears running down his cheeks and fear screaming in his eyes.

.

.

.

If only he knew what waits behind those doors were too much for a 6 year old child to bear.

If only he knew of the trauma the child would have for years and years later.

If only he knew how much his sky's heart screamed after receiving the knife...

... he wouldn't have let him go in there _alone_.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N : A huge THANK YOU for those who took the time to review! I REALLY needed those, especially when depression hits harder than usual. ( I really want to reply to you guys but I'm shy as fk. How do you human with other humans? )**

 **Before I start the next part of the fanfic, I would like to give my sincerest apologies to Mukuro. I'm sorry, but I'm going to take away a lot of things from you. I hope you can be a fully sane functional individual after this. ( though I'm sure you can! Fight on, Mukuro! )**

 **[ I promise things will be happier once Mukuro is saved and Byakuran accepted reality. Yes, Byakuran will make an early debut. ]  
[ Contemplating whether to give Tsuna different sets of guardians, or just Kawahira ( and another sky eyyyyy ) will be enough. Any thoughts? ]**

 **Reading this as smaller chapters is still so weird to me. I can't wait to see it this thing finished and edited into a proper one-shot!**

 **Cheers.**


End file.
